Produce 101 s2 stories collection
by guanlinoona
Summary: Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Lai Guan Lin pemuda dingin dengan wajah datar andalannya bertemu dengan Yoo Seonho pemuda kasal Seoul dengan kepribadian menariknya. Pertemuan yang tak terduga, Pertemuan yang terjadi di dalam gereja kecil dipinggir kota. [chapter 1 : #laiguanlin #yooseonho]


Title :

 **Kyoukai? [きょうかい?]**

Author:

 **Guanlinoona**

Cast:

 **Lai Guan Lin Yoo Seonho**

Pairing:

 **GuanHo / Byeongari couple**

Leght:

 **Oneshoot**

Rated : **T**

Genre:

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort?**

WARNING:

 **Yaoi! Typo(s)!**

Summary:

 **"Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Lai Guan Lin pemuda dingin dengan wajah datar andalannya bertemu dengan Yoo Seonho pemuda asal Seoul dengan kepribadian menariknya. Pertemuan yang tak terduga, Pertemuan yang terjadi di dalam gereja kecil dipinggir kota"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Seorang Lai Guan Lin pergi ke gereja?" Pemuda tampan berwajah kecil itu berucap seakan mengejek pada saat teman sepermainan itu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin pergi ke gereja.

Bagaimana tidak, Seorang Lai Guan Lin, pemuda dingin yang lebih mementingkan hidup duniawi itu pergi ke sebuah bangunan Tuhan yang disebut gereja. Jangan kan untuk pergi ke gereja, berdoa dirumah saja tak pernah. Pergi ke gereja dalam setahunpun dapat dihitung jari, sekali setahun pada saat Natal.

"Dunia sudah terbalik-balik" ditambah dengan ucapan sarkastis pemuda manis dengan aura tenang bersidekap di hadapan Guanlin.

Guanlin menatap pemuda manis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat pemuda berwajah kecil mulai mendekatkan diri ke pemuda manis. Mengecup pundak pemuda manis itu dan mendapat pukulan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu namun sarat akan Kasih sayang di dalamnya.

"Kalau aku mulai berubah dan mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan apa salahnya bukan?" Guanlin berucap tanpa memandang pasangan didepannya yang sekarang mempertontonkan adegan yang seharusnya tak dipertontonkan didepan orang lain, berciuman.

Sesaat ciuman itu disudahi sepihak oleh pemuda manis itu. Lalu mendekat ke arah Lai Guan Lin yang makin memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya.

"Tidak salah Guan. Dan semoga bukan hanya pengalihan sementara" Pemuda manis itu mengusap bahu Guanlin, lalu dia berucap lagi.

"Kami suka tentu saja. Dan jaga dirimu" Pemuda manis itu memeluknya sekilas, lalu berlari menuju kamarnya -bersama pemuda berwajah kecil. Dan memberikan tatapan sayu dan gigitan di bibir kepada pemuda berwajah kecil. Pemuda berwajah kecil itu menelan ludahnya, tak pernah melihat pemuda manis yang berstatus kekasihnya seperti itu. Sebelum dia menyusul pemuda manis, pemuda ini menambahkan wejangannya untuk Lai Guan Lin.

"Kami bersyukur malahan Guan. Dan selamat berputar-putar ria di kampung sini karena setahuku penduduknya kebanyakan non kristen. Bye" Pemuda berwajah kecil itu berlari tak sabaran ke arah kamar yang terdapat pemuda manis di dalamnya, membanting dan mengunci pintunya. Lalu terdengar bunyi yang tak seharusnya di dengar. Lai Guan Lin mengumpat dalam hati, kamar mereka tak kedap suara dan dengan santainya mereka mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

"Makasih sarannya Bae Jinyoung, Park Jihoon."

Ya, dia ingin berubah, ingin Park Jihoon melihatnya sebagai pemuda yang taat Karena Lai Guan Lin mencintainya, mencintai Park Jihoon yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasih dari temannya, Bae Jinyoung.

 **きょうかい？**

Pemuda Lai itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang tak terlalu pelan itu. Sesekali mengeluarkan umpatan ke arah udara.

Lai Guan Lin sangat muak tentu saja, berpura-pura seakan kebal akan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Park Jihoon. Lai Guan Lin terkekeh pelan, ya itu salahnya.

Dia ingin mengembalikan waktu ke tempat dimana Park Jihoon menatapnya memuja, menatap dengan penuh Cinta kearahnya. Namun dengan bodohnya pemuda dingin ini malah mengacuhkan Park Jihoon dulu. Dan disaat Park Jihoon telah mendapatkan tempat untuk menaruh hatinya, disaat itu pula Lai Guan Lin jatuh Cinta kepadanya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan karma. Mungkin saja.

"Maafkan aku Park Jihoon"

Guan Lin berucap pelan, mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah gereja kecil. Sesaat Guan Lin menyadari dia telah sampai di pinggir kota.

Menatap bangunan itu, lalu berjalan ragu ke gereja. Guanlin hanya berdiri didepan menatap bangunan yang tinggi nya tak lebih besar dari rumah Lee Daehwi, kakak tingkat jurusannya.

Dia meragu, telah lama dia tak kesini. Dan ini sungguh tak enak. Dia serasa ingin menangis. Namun ditahan. Lalu terkejut pada saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya. Lalu membalikkan badan ke belakang dan mendapati pemuda manis dengan senyum cerahnya menatap ke arahnya. Lai Guan Lin tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mengapa berdiri disini? Ayo masuk" Pemuda manis itu berjalan melewati Guanlin lalu berbalik kembali pada saat Guanlin tak melangkah maju ke dalam gereja. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tenang, berjalan menghampiri Guanlin lalu menarik tangannya lembut untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

Guanlin tertegun sesaat, biasanya ia tak mengizinkan siapapun menariknya seperti ini, termasuk Park Jihoon. Tapi pada saat pemuda mungil ini menariknya, dia tak dapat menolak. Tangan lembut itu membawa perasaan tenang ke dalam dirinya.

Tak sadar mereka telah sampai ke dalam, pemuda manis itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Lalu lebih masuk kedalam, dan mulai berdoa. Guanlin hanya memperhatikan, Pemuda manis itu tampak lebih berkilau pada saat berdoa.

Pemuda manis ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Guanlin setelah selesai berdoa. Lalu tersenyum kembali. Guanlin meringis, apa pemuda manis ini tak pegal untuk tersenyum terus menerus.

Tak sadar kakinya mengarah ke arah pemuda manis itu. Berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu lalu mengusap rambutnya canggung. Jantungnya berdebar. Hei tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Kau tak ingin berdoa? Memohon ampun kepada-Nya mungkin"

Sekali lagi Guanlin tak menjawab, namun melaksanakan apa yang disebutkan pemuda itu. Berdoa meminta ampun dan diberikan kesehatan. Setelah selesai mereka duduk di bangku yang disediakan di gereja tersebut.

Duduk bersebelahan namun aura canggung sangat menguar kuat.

"Kau tak perlu ragu untuk meminta ampun kepada-Nya karena Ia pasti akan menerima permohonan ampun mu jika kau bersungguh-sungguh"

Pemuda manis itu berucap tenang, tetap memandang ke arah depan. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Nilai plus untuk pemuda manis yang memiliki perilaku seperti anak ayam yang polos.

Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam miliknya, lalu tergesa-gesa berjalan keluar setelah berpamit kepada Guanlin.

Guanlin sadar belum bertanya siapa pemuda manis itu berlari mengejarnya keluar. Saat diluar ia tak mendapati adanya pemuda tadi.

Guanlin menghela napasnya, tak pernah ia merasakan ini. Perasaan hangat di dadanya saat Pemuda manis itu memberikan nasihat kepadanya. Dan juga merutuki dirinya tidak menanyakan siapa nama pemuda itu.

mungkin Guanlin harus rajin ke beribadah untuk bertemu dengannya kembali. Ya itu jalan satu-satunya.

Guanlin memasuki mobilnya dan mengarahkannya pulang. Saat didalam mobil, Guanlin yang tak pernah tersenyum mulai tersenyum walaupun tipis. Sungguh pemuda itu membawa pengaruh besar kepada Guanlin.

 **きょかい？**

Guanlin sampai dipenginapan pada jarum jam telah menunjuk pukul sembilan lewat. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dan melihat sepasang kekasih yang tertidur di sofa dengan pose yang membuat Guanlin iri. Pose yang sangat ia inginkan, si uke yang tertidur di dadanya dan ia mendekap sang uke erat membiarkan Televisi tetap menyala menonton kegiatan mereka.

Guanlin melewati ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Setelah selesai makan, dia melamun. Bayangan senyum polos pemuda manis tadi lewat dipikirannya. Guanlin menarik kurva bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tak biasanya kau senyum seperti orang bodoh Lai Guan Lin"

Guanlin terkaget dari lamunannya. Melihat Bae Jinyoung yang bertelanjang dada meminum air dingin di dalam kulkas. Lalu menggeleng.

Baejin duduk di hadapan Guanlin, sesekali menguap dan menggaruk ketiaknya.

Guanlin melayangkan tatapan jijik melihat kelakuan pemuda tampan berwajah kecil itu, namun hanya di balas cengiran olehnya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kalian melakukannya di sofa"

Guanlin tidak bodoh saat melihat sepasang kekasih ini tertidur tanpa busana di sofa dan bau seks yang menguar di ruang tamu penginapan mereka.

Baejin sesekali menyengir. Guanlin ingin sekali melempar Baejin dengan botol yang ada digenggamannya.

"Tak hanya di sofa, semua tempat kecuali kamarmu" Guanlin terkekeh, mengingat kembali kegiatan panasnya dengan sang kekasih.

Guanlin memutar bola matanya malas, bertolak belakang dengan hatinya sedikit sakit. Ya sedikit kok, ia tak berbohong.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tersenyum tadi? Menemukan tambatan hati di gereja?"

Baejin menggoda Guanlin dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Biasanya Guanlin akan marah, namun kali ini ia hanya terdiam dengan muka memerah.

Tambatan hati? Dengan pemuda manis tadi? Jangan ngaco, mereka baru bertemu sekali ini. Lagian Guanlin tidak percaya dengan semboyan Love at the first sight.

"Bodoh" tanggapan Guanlin atas pertanyaan Baejin tadi.

"Haha orang-orang yang sering datang untuk berdoa sangat berkilau an bukan?"

Guanlin mengangguk membetulkan, orang-orang yang rajin berdoa memang berkilauan termasuk pemuda manis tadi.

"Seperti itulah aku bertemu pertama kali dengan Jihoon. Dia sangat berkilau an walaupun saat itu sedang menangis"

Guanlin membeku di tempat, benarkah? Jika iya Guanlin bersyukur Baejin bertemu dengan Jihoon. Karena ia hanya dapat membuat Jihoon menangis.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai rela untuk melepaskan Jihoon. Jika Baejin merupakan temannya dapat membuat Jihoon bahagia kenapa tidak.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda. Ia sangat berkilauan seperti katamu, ia rajin beribadah. Pemudanya sangat manis tapi polos seperti anak ayam yang lucu"

Baejin mendengarkan celotehan Guanlin. Baejim sangat hapal kebiasaan Guanlin. Jika ingin dia bercerita setidaknya cari topik yang berkaitan dengan apa yang Guanlin pikirkan.

"Dia mengajakku masuk. Tarikannya sangat lembut. Dadaku menghangat"

Baejin tidak bodoh mengetahui Guanlin merupakan orang yang disukai kekasihnya di masa lalu, orang yang selalu membuat kekasihnya menangis dulu. Orang yang saat ini mencintai kekasihnya walaupun kekasihnya itu telah berpindah hati padanya. Katakan Baejin jahat dengan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya dan melakukan kegiatan mesra dengan kekasihnya di depan Guanlin. Baejin hanya ingin Guanlin sadar bahwa karma itu berlaku.

"Kau jatuh Cinta" Baejin memasang senyum tenangnya. Kali tanpa godaan. Membuat Guanlin terdiam, benarkah?

"Tapi hanya sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Dan aku tak percaya dengan Love at the first sight. Cuma orang bodoh yang begitu, Bae"

Baejin memutar bola matanya, pemuda di depannya ini sangat berpegang Teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Berarti kau mengatai aku bodoh? Jika kau tak percaya, coba untuk menghubungi nya untuk membuktikan bahwa love at first sight itu tak ada" Baejin bersidekap, sejujurnya dia tak tersinggung dengan perkataan Guanlin. Namun dia hanya memancing Guanlin agar mengungkapkan semuanya. Licik sekali.

"Bagaimana untuk menghubungi nya sedangkan namanya saja aku tak tahu" Guanlin menghela nafasnya, sedangkan pemuda tampan berwajah kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sok paham. Tidak, sebenarnya ia paham, ini seperti yang dialaminya saat bertemu Jihoon.

"Sering-sering beribadah ke gereja itu, kalau memang pemuda manis mu itu taat beribadah pasti kau akan bertemu dengannya"

Baejin menepuk bahunya, lalu melangkah pergi dari dapur itu meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Lai itu untuk merenungi maksud perkataan Baejin.

 **きょうかい？**

Seperti yang disarankan Baejin, setiap hari minggu dia akan mengunjungi gereja tersebut. Terkadang hari sabtu. Dan sekarang Guanlin telah mengetahui nama pemuda manis itu bahkan telah mengantongi kontak sns nya. Namanya Yoo Seonho. Umurnya setahun dibawah Guanlin. Dan yang terpenting pemuda itu masih single.

Guanlin tersenyum jika mengingat nya.

Guanlin telah percaya dengan perkataan Baejin tempo hari. Love at the first sight, sungguh beruntung sekali Guanlin bahwa perasaannya juga terbalas.

 **きょうかい？**

Namun bukannya menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka sekarang lebih jarang berkomunikasi. Kontak sns Seonho juga tak aktif, Seonho jarang berkunjung ke gereja. Padahal Guanlin mengorbankan waktunya untuk mengendarai mobilnya ke gereja pinggiran kota tersebut.

Guanlin ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemuda manis itu, dengan nekat dia bertanya kepada warga sekitar maupun pastor yang ada di gereja itu.

Setelah berkeliling, Guanlin mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah restoran kecil yang terdapat di dekat gereja itu.

Badannya membeku saat mendengar obrolan remaja-remaja yang duduk di meja seberang nya.

 _"Sayang sekali bukan. Dia disiksa bapak angkatnya"_

 _"Iya, daripada disiksa lebih baik dia dirawat dirumahku. Dijamin akan tentram"_

 _"Itu sih maunya kamu"_

 _"Siapa namanya? Yoo Seonho? Atau Byeonga? "_

 _"Nama samarannya Byeonga, namun aslinya Yoo Seonho"_

 _"Mati ditangan bapak angkat, sungguh mengerikan"_

 _"Kudengar, dia itu imigran gelap yang diselundupkan bapaknya. Karna takut di ciduk polisi makanya bapaknya itu nyiksa dia, seolah-olah mereka tidak kenal"_

 _"Bodoh sekali"_

Guanlin mengepalkan tangannya. Lagi pula nama Byeonga atau Yoo Seonho itu banyak di Korea tapi tidak di Taipe. Tidak mungkin pemuda manisnya itu mati. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Guanlin mendekati remaja perempuan itu, lalu bertanya dimana rumah Yoo Seonho yang di katakan mereka. Setelah diberi tahu tanpa babibu Guanlin mengemudikan mobilnya ke alamat yang diberikan.

 **きょうかい？**

Guanlin menggenggam figura kecil yang terdapat di tempat penyimpanan abu tersebut. Hatinya sakit, tapi berusaha untuk tersenyum. Seonho tidak menyukai dirinya yang memasang wajah kusam dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Diusapnya figura itu, air mata menetes dari kedua mata sipitnya. Namun dia masih tersenyum. Teringat akan semua kenangannya bersama Seonho.

 _"Aku bukan orang yang baik Guanie, aku bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kumohon untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun dalam keadaan sedih. Aku mencintaimu"_

Tubuh Guanlin merosot, tangis dan isakan yang sejak tadi ditahannya luruh juga. Apa ini maksud perkataan Seonho terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Meninggalkannya, pergi dari dirinya. Apa ini semacam kata terakhir yang harus dia penuhi untuk Yoo Seonho.

 _"Hidup dengan baik. Cinta itu mudah datang dan pergi. Jangan lupa untuk selalu datang ke gereja. Karena kita tidak tahu kapan nyawa kita akan dicabut"_

Guanlin meletakkan kembali figura itu ketempatnya, berdoa untuk Seonho dan tersenyum kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha tersenyum seperti yang kau sarankan. Aku akan hidup dengan baik. Aku akan selalu datang ke gereja untuk beribadah. Dan aku akan selalu menjaga cintaku untukmu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoo Seonho"

 **Fine.**

(1) Woo gaes, ini aku bawa ff yang cast Byeongari couple.

(2) Gaje bukan? Awalnya aku lancar saja nulisnya. Eh makin ke sini makin gaje ㅠㅠ Maapkan ok.

(3) Dan maapkeun Baejin nya ooc, awalnya original pair ff ini yaitu Wonwoo x Joshua slight Soonhoon, makanya Baejin sifatnya mirip Soonyoung.

(4) Jadi rencana nya ini lapak bakalan aku buat lain-lain (?). Jadi setiap chapter, beda cast.

(5) Selanjutnya kalau mood aku akan buat Samhwi :'v Atau ga yang lain. Boleh request kok.

(6) Akhir ini kapal ku (Samhwi) berasa karam gegara moment Baejin Daehwi yang bertebaran. Di tambah adek dan temenku yang ngerecokin kalau Samuel itu kapelnya Jihoon.

(7) Hari Jumat kok cepet amat yak, ep terakhir bakalan muncul. Penasaran siapa yg top 11. Tapi kepengen Samhwi masuk, Byeongaris, dan banyak lagi. Mereka yang tertinggal kebanyakan biaskuh, jadi ga bisa milih.

(8) kalau Samuel dan Guanlin masuk top 11 aku bakalan nazar akun rp fb utk 3 org. /apa ini

(9) akhir-akhir ini aku seneng banget ngebully woojin besar :'

Ketawanya itu loh pas ep 10. Pen aku tampol. Aura nya beda banget pas perfomance jadi bangshat gitu, ah ujin oppa (?). #gwswoojinpark

(9) Hari sabtu aku bakalan nerima rapor, degdeg an sumpah.

Komen ya :'v sekalian kritik dan sarannya karena saya newbie dalam menulis.

Bye..

Padang, 15 Juni 2017

Guanlinoona


End file.
